MGE Stories: Born of Ashes
by Thanatos the Wolf King
Summary: [This story is currently being suspended and will be put under construction. Don't worry, this story is set to continue, I gotta settle personal stuff first.] Let's see, I was killed, reborn, sold into slavery, and now my mother tells me I'm not human? This all must be some kind of joke... right? Someone, please tell me this is a joke. Rated M for Mature content. Obviously.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I:

White Hot Wishes

I died. A very morbid way to start a story, but that was really the only thing I could remember. Well, that and the giant forty-ton eighteen-wheeler headed my way. Oh, and the feeling of every bone in my body turning into dust. And the sound and feeling of my organs going _splat_ against the radiator. Yeah. It actually lasted longer than you might think. Things tend to slow waaay down when you're about to die, or in my case when you're in the middle of _dying_. And you know what? That wasn't even the worst part. Not that it didn't suck. It still hurt like hell.

Care to guess how old I was when I died? Here's a hint: I just graduated from my sixth year in college. Times up! Although time is a vague concept when reading words on a piece of paper or on a screen. The answer is twenty-four. That's right folks, I died at the age of twenty plus four. You're probably wondering why it sucked to die during that time. Let's paint you a picture then. Never had any friends, didn't have any outstanding achievements, didn't have a job, and certainly didn't have a girlfriend… In other words, I had no life.

Get the idea? Good. Now let's talk about floating around Purgatory. At least that's the closest name I could come up with. It couldn't have been Hell, seeing how peaceful it was. I always depicted it to be some fiery landscape with lava and tortured souls all over. Heaven was supposed to be some kind of glorious utopia and this wasn't anything close to that, so it had to be Purgatory, the good ol' Void of Emptiness.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, I didn't feel hungry or tired. I just existed. It took me thirty minutes to recall what happened, three hours to process it, six hours to stop trying to scream, five hours to stop crying to myself, thirteen hours trying to get used to it, and thirty more minutes to recall what happened. After that, the cycle just repeated about a dozen more times before I got bored. Yes, I got bored of my own despair. Eventually, I went crazy, but I quickly became bored with that. The only thing I had left was bits and pieces of memories from when I was alive, but it was only a matter of time before I grew bored of that.

Lucky, the walls started trying to crush me first. If I had a body then, I probably would have pissed myself. With the sudden feeling of the space around me getting painfully small, I began to panic like I was about to die again. Definitely, don't want to do that again. That's when I saw a light in the distance. So now I had the option to stay put and get crushed, or go into the light and get crushed.

I decided to go with the second option seeing you only get one afterlife. And I had to move fast if I wanted to find out what that light was. The problem was that moving in Purgatory was like swimming through molasses with a car on your back. My movements were restricted, despite still only being a spirit, but the fear of finding out what would happen if my spectral body were to be crushed spired me on. Things got warmer and warmer the closer I got to the light, but I was moving too slow. My movements were too stiff. The surrounding pressure was starting to crush me. I didn't want that. I wanted to move faster. I _can't_ let it end here.

As if responding to my will, the light spoke to me:

 _What is it that you wish for?_

I didn't even need to think about what I wanted. I responded:

" _I want to defy Death and live again,"_

The light hovered close in an eerie way.

 _So be it._

My body was engulfed in white-hot flames. _Really_ hot flames. What did I do? I screamed. My soul was burning away. I screamed like a little baby. And then, everything stopped. The fire, the screaming, the light, me. I could hear heavy breathing. I didn't quite understand what just happened. I decided to open my eyes, and the sight before me was shocking.

Yes. The first thing in color, and it was a bloody vagina.


	2. Chapter 2:That Time I Almost Got Eaten

**Greetings, Readers. I wanted to let you know that this chapter may be a bit patchy or rushed. I personally got tired of trying to get the start just right, so I've decided not to think too hard about it! I simply don't have the patience. If you've got any questions or ideas on how the story should progress, PM me or leave a review, and I'll get back to you when I can.**

 **Thank You for reading!**

\--

Chapter II:

That One Time I Almost Got Eaten by Wolves

When I opened my eyes again, I was under a blanket of stars. Leafless trees loomed over me as if to block my view with their slender branches. Oh, and I was cold as hell. What the hell is happening right now? More importantly, WHY THE HELL IS EVERYTHING SO FRIGGIN HUGE?!

… Okay. I needed to calm down and think. First, I need to confirm my surroundings. To my right, a eire looking forest that I want nothing to do with. To my left, a scary looking forest I still want nothing to do with. Ahead of me… is that a noose?! What's it doing here?! I sure as hell want nothing to do with that shit! A-anyway, back to my surroundings. I was sitting in some kind of oversized straw basket, with white sheets covering my body. Well, thank god whoever left me out here had the decency to give me a blanket, but if it's this cold with the blanket on, then I'd probably be suffering from hypothermia without it. Wait, what? Trees? Stars? Cold? How the hell am I cold if I'm… dead...

All of these things signify the use of two of my five senses. I can feel my fingers and toes… I can smell the fresh straw… I can see the pale moon… I can even hear my heartbeat in my ears, steadily rising from my own excitement. I'm _alive_. I wasn't drifting in an empty soundless lightless void anymore! Ha!

My hands shot into the air as what I intended to shout 'HELL YEAH!' instead came out as an unidentifiable squeak.

That rose a red flag in my head. Since when did my voice sound like a broken squeaky toy? Come to think of it, why am I in an oversized basket to begin with? Last time I checked, straw baskets like these were only large enough to hold groceries, or maybe even a small dog. I attempted to stand, but something felt terribly off. It could have been the bedding underneath me, but when I tried to stand, I felt my legs turn to jelly, and I fell flat on my face.

I was just happy knowing that no one saw that, but at the moment that had to be the least of my worries. When I tried to look upwards, a single orangy eye glowed within the eire side of the forest. It was dark, so I wasn't able to tell what it was… Or at least until the moon came from behind the clouds. The moonlight reviled to me a large pack of wolves, all of them with grey pelts and thinner bodies than what you'd normally see in pictures. The one in the front caught my attention. It's left eye had a scar, and from the way it was leading the pack, it was probably the alpha. It was obvious these wolves were going through hard times because of how skinny they were. It's like looking at someone with anorexia. Gross.

My instincts were immediately set to code red. I fell back onto the sheets, a squeal escaping my lips. Only then did I get a good look at my own body. Chubby arms and legs. A fat belly and short stubby fingers. A cold sweat ran down my back as I felt up my face. The pieces all fell into place.

(Huge trees Huge basket) (Small pudgy body Squeaky voice) = Baby.

OH SHIT! I'M A DEFENCELESS TASTY WOLF SNACK! This thought did little to help my situation. Whether I acknowledged it or not, there was little I could do at the time. I couldn't help but to realize that every sound I made caused me to look more and more like a chew toy. I couldn't even imagine what my mangled carcass would look like when these animals were done with me, and if we're being honest here… I definitely could use a change of diapers right about now.

Irrelevant, I know, a clean diaper won't prevent the wolves from seeing me as any less tasty, but I really don't want to die sitting in my own shit. It appeared as though the wolves had caught on to my scent. I could see them licking their lips in anticipation of what appeared to be their first meal in weeks. I helplessly squirmed to the back of the basket in a futile attempt to escape my early demise. I just got reincarnated. I can't die this early, it's not fair!

Unfortunately the wolves didn't care about being fair. The alpha, the one with the scar, had lounged at the basket and began ripping it to pieces. another one began ripping away at the straw hood over my head. No no no! I thought. I just came back from Purgatory… I don't want to go back!… I hid under the sheets. I couldn't bear to look my death in the eye.

 _*Thunk!*_

5 seconds passed without anything happening. 10 seconds...30 seconds?

. Surely it didn't take wolves _that_ long to rip apart a defenseless child… right? Curious, (albeit slightly relieved,) as to why I haven't died yet, I crawled from under the sheet, only to come nose to nose with a wolf head.

I screamed the best a baby could scream and scampered to the other end of what was left of the basket. There was no move from the wolf. It just stood there, unmoving, unblinking. Upon closer inspection, I found that the neck of the beast had what appeared to be a hatchet in it, the opening dyeing the sheets of my bedding (or what was left of them) crimson.

It's already dead… Peering behind the wolf's corpse, I could see tracks scattered in every direction. The rest of the pack must have fled. Hell, I would have too if my comrade suddenly had his head taken by a flying axe. Although there were several problems with trying to run now. Firstly those wolves are probably still around. They were starving to the point of their bones showing, so I know they wouldn't give up that easily. Secondly, whoever threw the axe is most likely pretty close by. If I were to to run, I would lose any chance of getting some assistance, or startle the axeman resulting in another flying axe. The last reason had to be the main one. I'M A BABY GODDAMMIT! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET FAR WITH SHORT LITTLE JELLY LEGS LIKE THESE!?

 _*Snap!*_

The soft sound pulled me out of my thoughts. It was most likely the axeman. I pondered as to how I was going to interact with him. It's not like I can say "Hi, I've been reincarnated and I'd like you to take me someplace safe,". Even if I could, there's no guarantee that I was in Tennessee - or even North America any more. Just as these worries began to take root in my mind, a huge imposing figure emerged from the woods with heavy footsteps. From the sheer size of the creature, It had to be a bear. Since when the hell could bears use axes?! In the end, all I could do was stay frozen in terror as the bear's paw stretched out to me…

3 years later…

It's been two years since I left the forest. I'm sure you're wondering how I'm still alive, seeing I was attacked by a bear, but I'm going to tell you that later, seeing as quite a bit has happened. To start with, I've found out that I'm no longer on Earth. Well, not _my_ earth. Another Earth in a parallel universe or something.

In other words, I've been reincarnated into another world. Now, I've seen this kind of thing in manga and anime, and I'll tell you it is not as fun as it seems. Allow me to clarify; When going to another world via a very painful death, you will suffer from nightmares. Very real, very painful, very _traumatizing_ nightmares, that will haunt you for the first three months or so.

The next hurdle would have to be getting used to the new body. Not all of them are created equal, and not all of them have the same limits, especially when we're comparing a child to an adult. Your limbs can be completely different from your last life. If you get stuck with an unfamiliar body, well... you might want to make sure you walk where there's something to support you with. You're going to be falling on your ass. A lot.

Biggest problem would have to be the language barrier. Any language you know, will be completely useless. Remember Spanish classes? Or maybe somthing European like French or German? Well, forget 'em. Might as well as forget your first language as well. Your words will have no meaning in a world where the Ancient Romans and Ancient Greeks never existed. I don't know where or how they got their language, and I don't really care. I'm not really looking for a history lesson.

What I do know however, is that learning it was pretty easy. Common is structured just like English back in my world. In fact, my parents were actually very surprised to find that I mastered Common in just a year and a half, and the basic alphabet in a week. Because of this, I spend most of my time reading. I'm currently reading a book called _Magic and Metals for beginners._ I've been looking to become a Magic Blacksmith Artistain. In my old world, I've always been kinda interested in blacksmithing, so now that's it's a valid job option, I thought that I might as well as get a head start… not that anyone would let me near the forge yet…

"Phoenix? Where are you?"

This voice was normally the only thing that pulled me out of my books. Oh, and I forgot to mention that Phoenix means me. For some odd reason, I had the same name as the immortal bird Phoenix. I was told that was my name because of the tag tied around my ankle when I was a baby, but that's not important right now. It could only mean two things when she calls me like that. She either made a pie, or I did something wrong. Knowing this, I closed the book, and hurried to the source of the voice.

Let's talk about the woman I call Mama. Her name is Maylea. She normally spends her day looking after the Orchards we own, or on the pottery wheel or in the kitchen. She had recently picked up reading as a hobby as well. Once a month, she, Papa, and I would visit a grave behind the house. He's supposedly my stillborn older brother. His name was… _is_ Isaac. It's because of him that I am where I am today. Without his existence, I'd be in a dirty orphanage filled with other unhappy children. That's why I pay my respects so earnestly. Of course, that had little to do with my current situation.

I found Mama outside talking to a tall scrawny man. He must be the representative from the local Merchants Association, seeing as they were arguing about the price the produce should be sold at. She must need me to do something. Thank God it wasn't about me putting frogs in the cooking pot.

"I understand what you're trying to do," the scrawny man said. "But if you increase the price any further, people will start looking to other merchants. If that happens then-"

"Trust me," Mama stated confidently. "Our customers won't stop buying just because prices increase just a little. And with all the movement from the Order, it's guaranteed that they're going to need fresh produce to keep their soldiers going." The man took a long hard look at her face. Mama responded with a determined look in her eyes. Finally, the man sighed.

"I guess convincing you otherwise is out of the question…"

"Wasn't it obvious?'

"However," the man continued, "If the profits drop by so much as one percent…"

Mama waved her hand dismissively. "You'll be lowering the prices to where you see fit, I know."

"I know that you know, I just wish that you would acknowledge it…"

Seeing as how their conversation had came to an end, I decided to make my presence known with a light cough. However one I had done so, I was confronted by a small figure being pressed against my back.

"You're slow!"

Ah, those were the words that confirmed my suspicions. You see, I wasn't fortunate enough to be an only child in this world. About a year after I was found, another child was born into the family. Her name was Sarai. For the first month or so, my life got relatively easier. My doting parents turned their attention to the newborn, giving me some time to myself.

But like I said before, this only lasted for a month or so. Work quickly caught up with them, and having no other choice, they dumped her onto me. It was hell. And having the body of a one year old, there wasn't much I could do but listen to my sister scream all day long. Don't know when or how she got attached to me, buy she has a funny way of showing it. She thinks she's some kind of queen when we're alone, but completely shrinks down with someone she doesn't know, e.g her current status of hiding behind my back.

"Mama, please tell me you don't intend to make me watch her."

"Would that be a problem?" she said sarcastically. "I don't see how seeing as all you do is stick your nose in those books all day."

"It is a problem. Ask Papa to do it."

"Papa is busy."

Mama crossed her arms.

"And besides, the two of you need to get out of the house."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Meaning…?"

"Meaning the two of you are coming with me to town."

"Oh really. Were going… wait, were coming with you?!"

Mama looked like she was ready to pop me in the mouth while Sarai made a noise like a small animal.

"Is that a problem?" Her question sounded more like a statement than asking if it was alright. I didn't want to piss her off more than I already have, so I decided to choose the safe option and just responded with a "no ma'am". Once she turned back to the scrawny guy, a sharp pain shot through my back. My cry, however, was stifled by the hand of the perpetrator, resulting in a silent wave of tears to build in my eyes.

"Why didn't you say you'd stay?" my sister said in a hushed whisper. Her fingers were still attached to my back, twisting my skin in an uncomfortable fashion. Her eyes had turned cold as ice as her personality made a total 180.

"Shut up demon! There's no way I'd agree to stay behind just so I'd be victim to- urg!" Sarai twisted even further like she was trying to peel away my resistance.

"Watch what you say, dear brother. You wouldn't want to lose the skin on your back now would you?"

This is my sister Sarai. The _real_ Sarai. A total bitch with a major bipolar issue and superiority complex.

"... Are you really four years old? Or were you a sadist in you past life?"

She gave me one more firm twist before releasing me.

"I don't believe in reincarnation. It's dumb."

"Oh, you mean like how you pretend to be a frail girl when strangers are around?"

Sarai mercilessly swung her foot to my shin with impressive strength.

"Ouch, what the hell?!"

"Mama! Phoenix said a bad word!"

"Wha-?!"

The girl took this chance to escape, but not without leaving me with a few words.

"I am a frail girl, and don't you forget it."

She scurried away into the house, leaving me alone with a very pissed off mother.

"Damn the little demon."

"Phoenix." Mama's voice sent a chill up my spine. She was smiling in a very intimidating way.

"Y, yes ma'am?"

"You, me, and your father are going to have a lo~ng talk about both your language as of late. Understand?

"But-"

" **Un. Der. Stand?** "

"...Yes ma'am."

Damn that girl to hell.

\--

 **Well, glad that's over with. I've been in a bit of a deadlock in how to progress this chapter, so it's nice to have it out of the way. Be sure to leave a review and (if you're new 'round here) favorite the story. Special thanks to the seven who fav'ed my previous chapter. I really didn't know how to start the story so it came out really rough, so I appreciate it. Leave a review on what y'all think won't ch'ya? I've also been without a computer, so chapters may be coming a bit slow, but i'll be using my phone, so... Yeah. Catch y'all on the flip side!**

 **Peace!**


End file.
